O Elevador
by AnRoc
Summary: Ele, ela e um elevador... COMPLETA


** O Elevador…**

Idiota! – Protestou Kagome enquanto caminhava o mais depressa que conseguia em direcção ao elevador. – Mas quem ele pensa que eu sou? – Quando lá chegou carregou no botão para que o elevador subisse até ao local onde se encontrava.

Não demorou muito para o elevador atender à sua chamada e abrir as portas para dar passagem para o seu interior.

Sorriu ao perceber que o elevador estava praticamente vazio. Imaginou ele repleto de trabalhadores apressados para não chegarem tarde aos seus postos de trabalho, ou então pessoas sorridentes e entusiasmadas por irem ver as suas famílias depois de um cansativo dia de trabalho.

Ver ele daquela forma, vazio, tornava-se estranho.

Correcção, o elevador tinha um ocupante. Parecia ser um hanyou pelas orelhinhas de cachorro que tinha no topo da cabeça, mantinha a cabeça baixa e dessa maneira, o rosto ficava, de certa forma, tapado pelos longos fios de cabelo prateados que possuía.

Ao perceber a entrada de outra pessoa no elevador, desviou a atenção do chão e olhou para a jovem que agora entrara. Começou por analisar os aparentemente lisos e negros cabelos de Kagome que estavam presos em um coque. Depois, olhou para o rosto angelical da jovem, aparentava ter cerca de 20 anos, pele lisa, as bochechas tinham adoptado um leve tom avermelhado pelo constrangimento que sentia ao ter os olhos cor âmbar dele sobre ela, de maneira tão indiscreta.

Conferiu que ela possuía olhos azuis e tinha lábios carnudos. Não se importando com o olhar reprovador da jovem, continuou o caminho e foi percorrendo os olhos, de maneira rápida e calculista, pelo corpo escultural dela.

Ao acabar o 'estudo' voltou novamente a atenção para os seus pés, ignorando completamente a outra ocupante.

Kagome protestou mentalmente… carregou no botão que tinha o número um e a levaria directamente para o andar onde estava a porta de saída do prédio.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou o Hanyou carregando no botão que indicava o 12º andar.

- Estou tentando ir para casa! – E voltou a carregar no "**1**".

Ele olhou para ela com um olhar ameaçador e carregou no "**12**".

Kagome respirou fundo.

- É o seguinte… eu estou cansada… acabei de ser despedida… por tanto – não terminou a frase pois achava que já tinha dado para entender o que ela pretendia e voltou a carregar no "**1**"

- E a mim que me importa? – Deu de ombros e voltou a carregar no "**12**".

- Estamos no 5º andar… é mais rápido irmos para o 1º andar do que para o 12º entendeu? – Falou como se tentasse explicar algo a uma criança pequena e voltou a carregar no "**1**"

- Mas eu cheguei aqui primeiro! – Kagome tentou agarrar o braço do Hanyou impedindo ele de tocar no botão, mas ele tinha bons reflexos e conseguiu desviar dos braços dela e carregar no "**12**"

Kagome irritou-se com aquele acto. Bateu o pé com força e carregou com o dedo várias, várias e várias vezes no botão que tinha o número "**1**"

- Ficou louca? – Perguntou irritado e um pouco preocupado também.

Kagome deu um sorriso vitorioso quando percebeu que o elevador tinha começado a andar, sorriso esse que se desfez segundos depois quando o elevador, sem aviso prévio, travou bruscamente, o que fez com que os dois, para não irem de encontro do chão, inconscientemente, se abraçassem.

Ao perceberem na situação em que estavam afastaram-se rapidamente.

A luz que iluminava o elevador começou a piscar e só nesse momento Kagome, percebeu o que ali se passava e olhou com cara de súplica para a luz, como se pedisse a ela para não se apagar. Desejo esse que a lâmpada fez questão de não concretizar, apagando-se e deixando eles apenas iluminados pelas luzes de segurança.

- Viu o que fez sua louca? – Disse bravo, foi então que Kagome deu conta de um outro problema para agravar ao de estar fechada em um elevador. Ela estava presa no elevador às ESCURAS com um sujeito que nunca tinha visto na vida e que há minutos, quase a comera com os olhos… agora sim a situação tornara-se realmente assustadora. – Isto é tudo culpa sua!

- Culpa minha? – Rebateu Kagome

- Você podia muito bem ter ido pelas escadas!

- Olha quem fala! Você também podia ter ido pelas escadas!

- Mas é muito mais fácil descer do que subir!

- Ora seu… - Kagome conteve-se antes de o ofender. Um silêncio enorme preencheu o elevador… Será que ninguém os vinha ajudar?

Kagome começou a bater o pé no chão impaciente… deu um passo para a frente, se virou e começou a andar para o lado contrario do pequeno espaço, que mal dava para dar dois paços seguidos… Depois disso, se sentou, encostou os joelhos ao peito e abraçou eles… depois voltou a se levantar…

- Será que dá para ficar quieta? Estou tentando pensar!

- Wow! Você pensa!

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Nada não… – votou a se sentar e suspirou…

- JÁ SEI! – Gritou Inuyasha – Nos filmes eles costumam sair por uma passagem que há no cimo do elevador!

- Boa ideia! – Disse ela feliz se levantando – me pega para que eu possa lá chegar – Inuyasha obedeceu sem protestar, pegando nela.

- Você é pesada sabia? – Kagome apenas bufou ignorando a insolente afirmação, afinal, sairia dali e nunca mais teria que olhar para a cara daquele homem mal educado! Mas… LINDO! Ups…

Kagome rapidamente puxou a pequena passagem para cima e passou por ela alcançando o cimo do elevador com a ajuda de Inuyasha, depois, colocou-se de joelhos e ajudou Inuyasha a subir também e depois ambos quando os dois estavam lá em cima puderam constataram que não havia maneira dos dois conseguirem sair dali.

- Óptimo Mister Einstein! Eu devia de calcular que você não é o James Bond e isto não é um filme do 007! – Ironizou Kagome.

- Feh! Até à segundos atrás achava que era boa ideia! – Disse Inuyasha desanimado descendo de volta para o elevador. Kagome, seguiu o exemplo do outro "ocupante" mas, quando ia descer, o elevador cambaleou um pouco fazendo ela se desequilibrar e cair em cima de Inuyasha que por consequência caiu no chão.

- Se queria tanto vir para cima de mim podia ter dito antes – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso galanteador

- Ora s… - Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa viu os seus lábios interrompidos pelos lábios do Hanyou… Ele a estava beijando! E por incrível que possa parecer ela estava deixando! O que havia de errado com ela? Porque ela não parava aquele beijo?

O beijo que de Inicio era apenas um confronto de lábios, se tornou mais intenso e voraz, as línguas entrelaçavam uma na outra, faziam movimentos perspicazes e carecidos, como se ansiassem se tocar faz tempo.

Kagome puxava com as mãos a cabeça de Inuyasha acariciando ela e puxando mais de encontro a si, enquanto que Inuyasha tinha as mãos sobre a cintura de Kagome tornando as carícias mais ousadas e audazes.

O elevador fez um barulho estridente e de repente começou a descer. Tanto Kagome quanto Inuyasha ficaram espantados mas não se moveram. As portas do elevador se abriram e dois trabalhadores vestidos com um uns macacões amarelos puderam ser vistos. Ao olharem para a situação dos dois jovens ficaram um pouco espantados.

- Estes jovens de hoje em dia… - comentou um.

- Se queriam fazer essas _coisas_ podiam ter escolhido outro lugar rsrsrs – disse tirando piada da situação.

Kagome rapidamente se levantou e tentou arranjar o cabelo que estava todo emaranhado, ajeitou as suas vestes e saiu rapidamente do elevador, um pouco constrangida com a situação. Inuyasha fez o mesmo e segui ela, quando a alcançou pegou no braço dela, e fez com que ela o encarasse.

- Parece que eu ganhei – disse Kagome com um enorme sorriso. Mas Inuyasha não entendeu.

- Ganhou? – Perguntou confuso

- Ganhei… Estamos no primeiro andar…

Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso.

- Qual era mesmo o seu nome…?

**FIM**

Finalmente terminei o suposto segundo capitulo… mas como percebi que ficaria muito pequeno dividindo em dois capítulos decidi junta-los numa Oneshot… Espero que tenham gostado e espero ser merecedora de uma Review :D


End file.
